Ida Marie
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 3 |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Guild MasterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 30 |team=Team Natsu Flying Dragon Squad |previous team=Allied Forces Team Tenrou Team Fairy Tail A Team Fairy Tail Rescue Team |partner=Happy |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Igneel (Foster Father; Deceased) Zeref Dragneel (Older Brother)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Page 13 |counterpart=Natsu Dragion |magic=Fire Dragon Slayer MagicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 71 Dragon Force Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Black Flame Dragon ModeFairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (temporary) |weapons=Sealed Flame Blade (former) Heat Blade (former) |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |game debut=Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! |japanese voice= MAKO (child) (Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!) |english voice= (child) |image gallery=yes }} Ida Fluorite (Ee-duh Floor-ite) is an interdimensional being, hailing from the an unnamed dimension, specifically from the world Euria (Yuri-ah). She was a royal knight for the kingdom of Chrysalis (Kris-ah-lys), but was sent to Earth on a mission to regain something she'd lost. Appearance Ida is quite tall for a female, hitting an even 5'7'', with incredibly pale skin and a very lean body, with little to no muscle, contrary to her position as a knight. Her hair is poofy and multi-toned, with the lower half of it a pale, blue-mint color, and the upper half a bright purple. She has a medium-blue band of color highlighting the top of her head. Her eyebrows are relatively thick and are the same purple color as the top of her hair. Her eyes are a very bright sea green, with light yellow pupils shaped like a thin, curved, four-pronged star.'' When she first arrives on Earth, she wears her knight uniform from when she arrives in June until August ends. Her uniform as knight consists of a navy blue cloak, reaching to her boots, with a short, up-turned collar, and a golden button just below her the center of her collar bone holding it together. She has a long-sleeved, fitted, light-lavender shirt on over a long-sleeved, dark gray undershirt, sporting a dark brown belt with a silver buckle on her waist, right above her hips. She also wears fitted tan pants with calf-high, dark purple, high-heeled boots on over them, with the boots accented with a lighter purple. Her weapon of choice, as a knight, is an oddly-shaped sword, as it starts from the hilt at a normal size, but grows larger the further down it goes, with the area just before the tip being almost as wide as her hips, before it slopes down radically to a very sharp point. The sword's grip is dark brown, pommel a light gold, and cross-guard a dark gray, with two bright purple gems on the end of both sides, as well as a golden plate on the center of it on both sides. The sword itself is gray in the center, with a very polished silver on the edges of it. She also wears dark brown gloves, and has her hair in a ponytail using a pale red hairbow. Her first outfit after being on Earth for three months was gifted to her by Midorin for her to wear from September until November. It consits of a light sweater, colored with the rainbow, with a light gray vest on over it. She also sports denim shorts and rainbow-colored stockings, with short, high-heeled, zip-up boots in a dark gray. She keeps her dark brown gloves on, but lets her hair down freely, letting it reach all the way down to her thighs. History Before she even considered becoming a guard, she was quite the carefree and energetic girl, loving to skip around and play with the other children she lived with. She was well-known for helping out wherever and whenever she could, going out of her way to be as chivalrous and respectful as possible to anyone she came across. She was like this from birth, all the way up until she hit adolescence. By then, she was fully expected to be inducted into the academy for gifted sorcerers, as she had great abilites with all kinds of magic, but never fully completed her enrollment for it. For reasons unknown to everyone, including Ida, she had lost all of her memories, down to the day she was born, completely sealing off her magical capablities. With this came an onslaught of a need to destroy, which terrified everyone she had ever known or interacted with. To try and curb these 'desires', she was placed into the knight's watch, soon becoming a full-blown knight, even making her way up to the royal guard, but never made it further, as her superiors feared she might one day turn against them and decimate their forces. In the position she held, however, she still reigned over a great deal of the army, and used them to their fullest capabilites. She was merciless, slaughtering everyone and everything she came in contact with that was even the smallest threat, including children and animals. She wouldn't let anything get past her, not if it posed any sort of danger to her, but only her alone. Fearing what may become of Euria if Ida were to roam free like that, the Queen of Chryalis called a council together to discuss what they might do with her. After many hours of endless ideas and speaking, the Queen finally decided to exile Ida to another dimension, choosing Earth specifically, finding it was a sufficient distance from their dimension, just in the case Ida unlocked her magical powers at any point in time. For this to work, however, the Queen had to trick Ida into thinking she was going on a special mission, tailored just for her, so as to not invoke any wrath from her. Ida swallowed the lie, bait-and-switch, and was sent off to Earth, along with a companion, Soleil to reign her in if necessary.